


sensitive, are we?

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Teasing, cocktease irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: when joohyun asks seungwan to come over for her version of netflix and chill, seungwan can't believe her ears. this can't be real, can it? well, it is. and joohyun shows her just how much.prompt : cocktease irene teases a nervous (NERVOUS) sensitive g!p wendy where she's so sensitive. she's over for a date and irene can't help getting wendy all worked up. wendy's nervous but she likes it too.[BIGtease!joohyun x sensitive(g!p)!seungwan]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Kudos: 67





	sensitive, are we?

Seungwan doesn’t think she has the right to be here. Especially not when she’s so obviously jittery; licking her lips every two seconds, scrunching the hem of her jumper, using practically _all_ her concentration to keep her knee from bobbing up and down.

It’s simple. Almost painfully so. A boring movie on the sofa past midnight isn’t anything to fret over. Much less when the characters on it are so unbelievably dull and one dimensional it could have that freakishly wired kid from Monsters’ Inc out like a light. _So why is her heart threatening to break her ribcage?_ Well the simple answer to the very complicated brew of emotions in Seungwan’s chest is Bae Joohyun.

To correct that sentiment, Seungwan knows she has the right to be here. She just doesn’t think she has the right to be in the presence of someone like Joohyun, here on this Saturday evening at 7 p.m. Sure, during promotions she has no problems playing it up for the camera. Fan service has become second nature to the entire group, and they can turn the ‘playful’ on with a snap of a finger. Seungwan considers it a skill. Because that’s all it is: a quirky skill for the fans.

So naturally, she’s thrown completely off-balance when Joohyun – all starry-eyed and glowing like something of an angel – invites her over one night for dinner and a ‘chill-out’ session. Psh yeah, you know the kind of stuff she’s **_never done before_** _?! What on god’s earth is happening here?_

It only takes about fifty mental backflips and three cleared throats, on Joohyun’s part, for Seungwan to figure out she’s being asked out on an actual _date._ Yeah, _exactly_ like the ones Sooyoung and Yerim go on. Gosh, she thinks to herself, what if we end up kissing or something? The mere thought of locking lips with _the_ Bae Joohyun does things to her only her right hand and overactive imagination will ever know.

She barely manages to stutter out an, “I’d love to, unnie,” before she’s all flushed and speed-walking to the nearest church to confess her sins.

Joohyun, of course, just giggles as the door clicks shut in her face. She’s always thought Seungwan looks too cute when she’s flustered like that. Too cute, it’s almost punishing.

Seungwan spends the remainder of the week conjuring up all the worst-case scenarios, all the ways the date could go horribly, all the terrible turns the night could take. Anything to pass the time, right? By the time Saturday evening rolls around, Son Seungwan knocks on Joohyun’s door, wearing her best smile to hide the crumbling, nervous wreck she is underneath.

Dinner goes as smoothly as it can when you’re trying to blame your raging blush on the heat of your lukewarm seaweed soup. Joohyun just laughs it off, gracious as always. The small talk goes right over her head, and the whole time she’s responding with absentminded ‘mm’s’ or ‘ah’s’, she wonders if Joohyun’s caught on to her poor attempt at not staring… especially at her lips. The fear that Joohyun can see right through her has her politely excusing herself to use the bathroom. This one marks her fifth bathroom trip of the night to silently half pep-talk half scream at herself in the mirror for acting like she’s a hormone-ridden teenager on their first date. Well, ‘acting’… she can do a better job at hiding the truth, at least.

 _Don’t be an idiot, act normal, she’s gonna think you’re a pervert – she **already** probably thinks you’re a pervert – stop screwing this up oh my gosh, _she internally berates herself in the privacy of the bathroom while Joohyun’s pattering around outside, getting things prepared for the film.

They’re halfway through, and other than the fact she’s repeatedly crushed under the falling piano of anxiety and dizzy spells every time slender fingers accidentally brush against hers when they reach into the popcorn bowl with godawful perfect timing… Seungwan’s really enjoying the time they’re spending together.

But when she feels a hand graze her hipbone just above the seam of her sweats, Seungwan jerks two feet in the air. The domino effect has an easily startled Joohyun reeling back in shock, casting a horrified glance at the girl who looks like someone’s taken a taser to her. The older girl is surprised to say the least, but she raises both hands in surrender, a small smile playing on her lips despite just having missed the crux of the movie… which… what the hell were they even watching again?

“Oh my gosh, was that not okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t know – ”

“Ah, n-no, it’s okay! I-I…”

Poor Seungwan’s choking on just about everything at the moment, and her brain goes haywire trying to describe the word ‘sensitive’. “Y-your hand j-just… I… it feels… a lot…”

Joohyun watches the caramel-haired girl scratch at her hip before deciding to continue playing dumb. Dumb and straight up _evil,_ as Seungwan would come to realise.

“Sensitive?”

The younger girl flushes a soft pink when Joohyun sorts her muddled thoughts out for her. She tries not to stutter, but it’s increasingly difficult to when the fingers have found their way right back to their position on her hip. “I-I…” she whines.

Joohyun takes that as a ‘yes’ and pushes on.

“You’re sensitive?” she asks, voice slightly lower than what Seungwan is used to.

She looks up at her leader. God, that look. Those fluttering eyelashes, the innocent blinks, the smirk teasing on her cherry lips. Seungwan thinks it should be illegal for someone to look as perfect and as innocently evil as that… either that, or she should be locked up for just _looking_ at her. She’s so weighed down by her own ridiculous thoughts, she doesn’t realise Joohyun’s snugly sidled up to her now. Suddenly, the scent of vanilla mint and rosemary shampoo invades her nose and brings her back to present day.

“I asked you a question.” Joohyun repeats, much, _much_ closer this time.

 _She asked a question after?_ The lump in her throat is here to stay, apparently. It’s un-swallowable, and she can only respond with a forced ‘hm?’

“I asked where it’s sensitive,” she says, still looking the picture of innocence. Joohyun traces an index finger over Seungwan’s hipbone. Slow, and oh so gently. The contact has her spluttering, freezing up. They both look down. “Is it here?”

“Uh… uh, m-my… yes…” Seungwan can’t help the shiver. What’s going on? What’s she doing?

“Oh?” wicked amusement tinges Joohyun’s voice as she gracefully repositions herself so she’s straddling the younger girl, effectively pinning her to the spot. “Have you always been like this?”

Feather-light fingers are scratching under her jumper, exploring the expanse of heated skin Seungwan has no choice but to offer right now. With how much manoeuvring Joohyun’s done, she’s sure if she dared to look down, she’d be rewarded with a very inviting sight. Joohyun’s skirt is bunched up at her thighs, and she can already feel a telling warmth radiating against her own clothed bulge. When she finally musters the courage to meet Joohyun’s eyes, she squeaks when she sees the wide grin stretching her lips. If not for the dark eyes it’s coupled with, it would’ve passed as one of the usual sweet smiles Seungwan adores.

This. This was something a little more… suggestive.

Seungwan lets out a tiny whimper, flustered, but too incredibly turned on to hide at this point. Not that she could even if she wanted to anyways. She just lets Joohyun’s sinfully curious hands roam wherever they please. The older girl keeps on teasing and caressing, paying absolutely no mind to the trembling body under her.

Joohyun leans in to purr into a scarlet-tipped ear. “You really are sensitive, hm?”

Don’t get her wrong, Joohyun knows full well she shouldn’t be doing this. It’s cruel really, teasing her this much when she’s clearly _begging_ to be taken care of. But the way she has Seungwan’s breathing all irregular like she’s just run a marathon, the way warm, watery eyes meet hers every time she pauses… it’s almost like she _needs_ her to keep going.

She hums, low and sensual. “Feel good?”

Seungwan only nods. She’s on fire. And Joohyun’s pouring gasoline on her by the gallon. She attempts anything thinkable to block it out. She tries closing her eyes, but that just makes everything significantly _worse_. Each and every one of Joohyun’s movements are amplified, from the delicate tracing of fingers dangerously close to her waistband, to the goose bumps on her neck from having her breathe against it. Even tensing the muscles in her thighs like she’d done so many times in class to save herself embarrassing presentation-induced boners doesn’t help. The one time she really needs it to, as well. Oh, it feels _so good. Too good._ And it’s about to show _very_ soon, unless Joohyun gets off her lap and lets her awkwardly stumble to the bathroom to simmer down.

Seungwan’s eyes are still closed, but she doesn’t have to see Joohyun to feel soft lips ghosting over her cheek. Barely there; lingering. Is she going to kiss her? Her lips are right there, she could just turn her head. But her breath stutters again when she feels the lips travel downwards – past her jaw, down her neck – to settle on the rise of an exposed collarbone. And then there’s a warm, slick trail against her skin that doesn’t stop till it’s at her left temple.

If Seungwan thought she’d been trembling before, that was _nothing_ compared to the jolts of electricity that just shot through her body from where she’s just been… licked? Did Joohyun just _lick_ her? Brown eyes shoot open reflexively and she begins to squirm, but strong hands soon fix that by clamping down on her shoulders, stilling her. Seungwan looks up and Joohyun lowers her gaze to relish in the sheer desperation plastered on the younger’s face perfectly matching the way she shudders whenever Joohyun does… anything in the slightest.

With a prompt wriggle of her hips, Joohyun nudges Seungwan’s knees apart so she’s better situated. She grins when she feels the swell of a cock pressing into the crotch of her own panties. _How cute,_ she thinks, deliberately rolling her hips against the strain in Seungwan’s trousers.

“Oh? What’s this?” she teases, pausing from feeling her up to run a nail down the trapped length. “Seems like you’re feeling _really_ good, hm, Wannie?”

Seungwan breaks away for a second, delirious, to peer down at what Joohyun’s referring to. ‘Feels good’ is an understatement by the prominent bulging between her legs, now straining painfully against the seam of her sweatpants. She is, to her utter horror, displaying her appreciation - her _embarrassment -_ clear as day.

She gasps out, seemingly disgusted at herself for reacting like this, but still unable to get away. “Mm! I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry unnie it – it was an accident, I… I can’t help it! I didn’t mean it, it just –”

Joohyun shushes her ramblings with a deep kiss and Seungwan just _melts._ She is perplexed, though. Isn’t Joohyun grossed out by the fact that she’d gotten hard from just touching her?

“You’re so cute, Wannie,” she whispers, “and don’t worry about your ‘accident’, I know you’re sensitive.” _I meant for that to happen,_ she adds in her mind, _and I can’t help wanting to torture you._ However, when she hears a sob, she pulls away.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asks. Her eyes are clear; she’s completely serious. She may be the world’s biggest tease, but if Seungwan didn’t want it back, it just wouldn’t happen. For a moment there, Joohyun’s sure she’ll have to end the night on an awkward note and then never bring this up ever again.

But she soon realises Seungwan’s sobbing for a very different reason when she grasps her wrist and guides her hand back down where she aches to be touched. Joohyun briefly palms the hardness she finds and the playful glint sparkles in her eyes once more. She cups Seungwan’s face, cooing as she gently soothes the moisture in her eyes with her thumbs. She tilts Seungwan’s face, so she has to look up at her. Her _poor baby._ Shaky eyes, sweat-matted fringe and quivering bottom lip caught between her teeth; Joohyun has her answer. But she can’t help torturing her a little more.

She asks again; wanting to hear her say it. “Huh? What was that? You’re crying, do you want me to stop?”

“… mm… ngh…” Seungwan can’t even remember how to breathe, let alone form the words to convey that she thinks she might actually die if Joohyun doesn’t finish what she’s started.

“Tell me, baby.”

Something in Seungwan breaks when she meets her eyes. “… don’t stop, unnie… _please don’t stop…”_

“Good girl.” A teasing smirk blooms on Joohyun’s lips as she sweetly gives her quick peck on the cheek before picking up from where they left off.

Seungwan whimpers in pleasure when she feels a hand slip past the elastic of her waistband to rub her over her underwear. Whimpering soon turns into breathless panting as Joohyun massages her stiff cock just that little bit harder. She unsuccessfully tries to bite back an embarrassingly loud moan when Joohyun fumbles around for a bit, then hastily slots her hand through the hole in her boxers, making skin to skin contact with the head of her cock. Her saliva chokes her and Seungwan bucks her hips forward, her tip already swollen and shiny, drooling precum like there's no tomorrow.

Joohyun grins down as she slowly begins pumping her hand. “Gosh Wannie, baby… you’re so hard. So big… is this because of me? Are you all mine, hm? My good girl?”

A strangled ‘yes’ is all she can manage as dusky pink creeps up the younger girl’s neck at her unnie’s praise. Joohyun swells with pride when she notices Seungwan slowly getting bolder, hands moving from their place on top of her thighs to the curve of her arse. She can’t stop a sigh of her own when she feels hands gripping her firmly under her skirt. The younger girl has her eyes closed so Joohyun isn’t even sure if she’s aware of what she’s doing. Regardless, they’re both enjoying themselves.

The way Joohyun’s palm rubs against her whispers shivers up her spine and curls that familiar flame in her belly. It’s good when she does it to herself, but when Joohyun is jerking her off, it’s nothing short of amazing. _She’s_ nothing short of amazing. It’s downright mind-boggling to Seungwan, how, without ever having even touched her before, Joohyun knows _exactly_ how to drive her crazy. The way her fingers are deftly wrapped around her throbbing length, pumping her up and down, she’s not sure she’ll be able to hold out much longer.

The thought of pushing her panties aside and just taking Seungwan all the way flashes across Joohyun’s mind for a second, but with how aggressively she’s responding to just a handjob, there’s no way Seungwan could handle being inside her without spontaneously combusting. And Joohyun intended to take her time with that, so no… not for now, anyway.

Her left hand slips into her boxers to join the right one while Seungwan spreads her legs and cants her hips higher, so Joohyun’s other hand has free reign to knead her balls as she continues to stroke her and tickle underneath her head.

The coil is too tight to suppress, and Seungwan can feel herself teetering on the edge. It won’t be long now. And in a fashion Joohyun thinks is totally adorable, she begins squirming again, whining up at the woman who’s pushing her closer and closer to her breaking point.

“Hm?” Joohyun feigns innocence as Seungwan weakly tugs at her sleeve, “you like that?”

“Ngh – unnie… w-wait… plea – please stop, you have to stop, you’re gonna make me –”

And of course, Joohyun does the exact opposite, making sure she hits every spot that makes Seungwan howl in delight, taking too great a pleasure in making the girl beneath her jerk uncontrollably.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” she assures her before melding their lips together as Seungwan falls apart. “Go on.”

Seungwan breaks into a string of apologies as her cock twitches and throbs in Joohyun’s grip, releasing all her pent-up tension into her palm. Of which there is **_a lot_**. The older girl whispers words of comfort as Seungwan shudders at the intensity, giving the softening flesh a few final pumps to ensure she’s fully spent. After her breathing evens out, Joohyun gets off her lap and eases herself out of her trousers, holding her coated hand up for them both to see, thick and warm. The sight of the white liquid has Seungwan burying her face in her hands, mortified beyond belief. She’d just lost her load to a hand job! Granted it was at the hands of a devastatingly beautiful woman, but still! She’s a fully-grown woman for crying out loud! Oh god, and it makes her flush an even brighter crimson when she sees what Joohyun’s doing with her stuff. Her eyes are fixed on her as she licks her fingers clean. Oh my gosh… the shame is too much and she collapses onto her side.

“… mm… sorry, sorry unnie…”

Joohyun just giggles and takes that moment of distraction to straddle her again; this time Seungwan’s on her back and Joohyun is much higher up. She brings one of Seungwan’s hands up to her mouth and sucks on a finger before guiding it down to the front of her damp panties.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Wannie,” she says, reaching down to stroke her hair, “but it’s my turn now, okay?”

Seungwan’s nervous and inexperienced, but Joohyun’s more than happy to teach her.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is what regular smut is....??? like enter at your own risk idk lol. this is quite probably the longest g!p ive written i think. i used to be so weirded out by it but i warmed up to it after doing a few i reckon? anyway, y i k e s. regardless.


End file.
